Moonlight
by Hearttate17
Summary: I closed my eyes and saw him. The hurt in his eyes seemed a million times worse than my own. Edward reached out his ice cold hand and rested it on my cheek. And then he was gone... Takes place in NM right after Laurent & Bella's meeting in the meadow.


I've read a few fanfics playing with the idea that Laurent changed Bella that fateful day in the meadow, and I decided to write my own. Enjoy! I love reviews!!!

…

I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward, I love you_.

I closed my eyes and saw him. The hurt in his eyes seemed a million times worse than my own. Edward reached out his ice cold hand and rested it on my cheek. And then he was gone.

…

I didn't feel anything. I was numb, but only for a second. Suddenly though, it felt as though acid were running through my veins. I had felt this pain before when James had bit my hand over a year ago. This was different. I could now feel everything. Instead of a single burning sensation, it smoldered from my scalp to the tips of my toes. The boiling venom was circulating too fast. I screamed for help but knew my shrieks would go unheard. I was miles from anyone or anything that would come to my rescue. I opened my eyes to only see a blur of spinning trees, and then everything went black.

…

It had been hours, maybe even days. I was paralyzed, lying motionless in the grass. The toxin still coursed through my body; tearing me limb from limb. The pain came and went like waves—one minute excruciating, the next dull and aching.

Where Laurent went, I had no idea. Somewhere in my loss of consciousness he had disappeared, not that I was complaining, but I feared he would be back soon to finish the job or worse, he'd return with Victoria so she could kill me. He had mentioned Victoria, right? Everything was completely hazy. I laid there contemplating my future. It was simple—either I would be a vampire or I would die. Neither option seemed appealing. Only a few short months ago I would have been jumped at the chance to be a vampire, but now, without Edward, I wanted no part of it. How could I live my life like him, without him? And if I died I would be leaving Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Angela, Mike, even Jessica. People who I loved and who loved me.

…

I couldn't see. If my eyes were open they weren't working. I felt around and gripped the green grass that still cushioned my body. There was something warm running down my cheeks. I was crying.

I suddenly felt icy arms lifting me from the ground. It was Laurent, back to finish me off. It opened my mouth ready to spew a verbal tirade but all I could manage was a hushed mumble.

As we raced through the forest, I tried to think of where he could possibly be taking me. Were we being followed? Had someone maybe heard my cries? It was going to end soon, I could feel it. Either way, it would end.

_Edward_. I told the soul mate in my head. _Edward, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I love you so much. _I couldn't bare it anymore. "I love you," I whispered it out loud this time.

"I love you too," he replied. His velvety voice echoed in my head. My thoughts scrambled as I searched for something more to say. I needed to hear him again, but even the non-corporal version of Edward left me speechless.

"Edward?" my voice was still shaky but stronger. I squeezed my eyelids closed even tighter trying to picture his bronze hair and golden eyes, his cold and pale skin.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"I'm so tired," I whimpered. It was a dumb thing to say, but it was all I could think of.

"Sleep, Bella. It will be over soon," he assured me.

With that I drifted back into the unknown.

…

Bright lights shone through my eyelids forcing me to open them. I had to blink several times before my pupils focused. I was still in a throbbing pain that pounded through my body. As I looked around, I was surprised to see that I recognized my surroundings. It was a huge white room with a grand piano. I was in the Cullens' living room, well their old living room. Of course, Laurent would take me here. I had told him that the Cullens had moved out of Forks. He brought me to a place that was absolutely deserted.

I was almost completely changed. I sensed it. Laurent wasn't going to kill me that was for sure. He would have done it already. There was no way he could have resisted this long. I had to figure out what I was going to do next. I wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off for days, but there was no way in hell I was staying with him. I slowly sat up and teetered my way towards the door. I was only two steps away when I collided into a cold and hard body, and I let out an unusual, shrill screech. I lifted my newly red and ferocious eyes to see none other than Edward Cullen.


End file.
